In the field of communications wiring it has become accepted practice to adopt a modular approach where it is desired to wire a large number of installations. In a typical system, a number of cross connects and patch panels may be arranged in a distribution frame. From here, cabling is distributed to individual user locations. The present invention is directed to modular connectors which are to be employed at such locations.
An example of a prior art connector is shown in FIGS. 1(a) to (d). FIGS. 1(a) to 1(d) show, respectively, front, rear, side and end views of a prior art modular connector. This connector is one of a number which are snap-fitted into a mounting frame. In the figures, the connector is shown with its major axis .alpha. extending across the width of the page. It is to be understood that, in practice, such connectors are mounted with their major axes .alpha. extending vertically; in other words, perpendicular to the orientation shown in FIGS. 1(a) to 1(d).
The connector has a housing 1, the dimensions of which are standardized at 50 mm .times.25 mm. The front 3 of the housing acts as a front plate. A socket 5 shaped to receive a data communication plug is located in the housing 1. The rear of the housing receives a moulded octagonal shroud 7 which carries snap connectors 9 on its short opposite sides 10. The width of the shroud 7 is equal to the width of the data communication socket 5 mounted therein. It will be noted that the longitudinal axis .beta. of the socket 5 extends in the same direction as the axis .alpha. of the housing 1. Thus, in practice with the housing 1 mounted in place on a vertically extending frame, plugs are inserted such that breadth extends perpendicular to the orientation of the frame; that is, the plug is inserted the right way up, i.e., vertically.
Although the prior art arrangement has proved satisfactory, it provides for a maximum connector density of one per 50.times.25 mm connector unit. The present invention aims to provide a modular connector with an improved socket density because there is not room for more than one socket 5 side-by-side in the octagonal shroud 7.